Judas Priest
Judas Priest is a British heavy metal band formed in Birmingham, England, in 1970.[1] The band has sold over 45 million albums to date.[2][3][4] MTV ranked them the second greatest metal band of all time.[5] Despite an innovative and pioneering body of work in the latter half of the 1970s, the band struggled with indifferently-produced records, repeated changes of drummer and a lack of major commercial success or attention until 1980, when they adopted a more simplified sound on the album British Steel, which helped shoot them to rock superstar status. In 1989, they were named as defendants in an unsuccessful lawsuit alleging that subliminal messages on the song Better By You, Better Than Me had caused the suicide attempts of two young men.[6] The band's membership has seen much turnover, including a revolving cast of drummers in the 1970s, and the temporary departure of singer Rob Halford in the early 1990s. The current line-up consists of lead vocalist Rob Halford, guitarists Glenn Tipton and Richie Faulkner, bassist Ian Hill, and drummer Scott Travis. The band's best-selling album is 1982's Screaming for Vengeance''with their most commercially successful line-up, featuring Halford, Tipton, Hill, K. K. Downing (guitar), and Dave Holland (drums). Their influence, while mainly Rob Halford's operatic vocal style and the twin guitar sound of K.K. Downing and Glenn Tipton, has been adopted by many bands. Their image of leather, spikes, and other taboo articles of clothing were widely influential during the glam metal era of the 1980s.[7] Their ''British Steel album has been referred to as the "record that, more than any other, codified what we mean by 'heavy metal'".[8] Despite a decline in exposure during the mid 1990s, the band has once again seen a resurgence, including worldwide tours, being inaugural inductees into the VH1 Rock Honors in 2005, receiving a Grammy Award for Best Metal Performance in 2010, and their songs featured in video games such as Guitar Hero and the Rock Band series. History Origins(1969-1974) An earlier band with a different line-up had been formed in the West Midlands area in 1969 by Al Atkins (lead vocals), Bruno Stapenhill (bass, born Brian Stapenhill, in 1948, Stone Cross, W. Bromwich), John Partridge (drums, born c. 1948, W. Bromwich), and John Perry (guitar).[9][10] Stapenhill came up with the name Judas Priest from Bob Dylan's song "The Ballad of Frankie Lee and Judas Priest"[11] and they rehearsed at his house in Stone Cross. Perry died in a car accident shortly after the band's formation, and was subsequently replaced by Ernie Chataway.[12]). The band played their first gig on 25 November 1969 at The George Hotel in Walsall and then toured Scotland in December 1969 and January 1970. The group disbanded in April 1970 after their last gig on 20 April at The Youth Centre in Cannock. The line-up that took over the name of Judas Priest included lead guitarist Kenny K. K. Downing, bassist Ian 'Skull' Hill and drummer John Ellis. The first two had known each other since early childhood, growing up on the Yew Tree estate in West Bromwich and became close friends in their early teens, when they shared similar musical interests (Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Jimi Hendrix, The Who, Cream, The Yardbirds) and learned to play instruments. The band was founded in October 1970 in Birmingham. They agreed to join with Atkins, who suggested using his old band's name, and rehearsed at Atkins' mother-in-law's house in Stone Cross. The reformed group played their first gig on 16 March 1971 at St John's Hall, Essington. With Downing as acting leader, the band moved away from their original blues influences to play hard rock. The quartet played around Birmingham and the surrounding areas with various drummers until 1974, sometimes opening for bands such as Budgie, Thin Lizzy, and Trapeze. Eventually, financial difficulties and problems with their management,Tony Iommi's company, IMA, led to the departure of Alan Atkins and drummer Alan Moore in May 1973. At the time, Ian Hill was dating a Walsall woman who suggested her brother, Rob Halford,[13] as the band's singer. Halford joined them, bringing drummer John Hinch from his previous band, Hiroshima. This line-up toured the UK, often supporting Budgie, and even headlining some shows in Norway and Germany. Rocka Rolla(1974-1975) An earlier band with a different line-up had been formed in the West Midlands area in 1969 by Al Atkins (lead vocals), Bruno Stapenhill (bass, born Brian Stapenhill, in 1948, Stone Cross, W. Bromwich), John Partridge (drums, born c. 1948, W. Bromwich), and John Perry (guitar).[9][10] Stapenhill came up with the name Judas Priest from Bob Dylan's song "The Ballad of Frankie Lee and Judas Priest"[11] and they rehearsed at his house in Stone Cross. Perry died in a car accident shortly after the band's formation, and was subsequently replaced by Ernie Chataway.[12]). The band played their first gig on 25 November 1969 at The George Hotel in Walsall and then toured Scotland in December 1969 and January 1970. The group disbanded in April 1970 after their last gig on 20 April at The Youth Centre in Cannock. The line-up that took over the name of Judas Priest included lead guitarist Kenny K. K. Downing, bassist Ian 'Skull' Hill and drummer John Ellis. The first two had known each other since early childhood, growing up on the Yew Tree estate in West Bromwich and became close friends in their early teens, when they shared similar musical interests (Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Jimi Hendrix, The Who, Cream, The Yardbirds) and learned to play instruments. The band was founded in October 1970 in Birmingham. They agreed to join with Atkins, who suggested using his old band's name, and rehearsed at Atkins' mother-in-law's house in Stone Cross. The reformed group played their first gig on 16 March 1971 at St John's Hall, Essington. With Downing as acting leader, the band moved away from their original blues influences to play hard rock. The quartet played around Birmingham and the surrounding areas with various drummers until 1974, sometimes opening for bands such as Budgie, Thin Lizzy, and Trapeze. Eventually, financial difficulties and problems with their management,Tony Iommi's company, IMA, led to the departure of Alan Atkins and drummer Alan Moore in May 1973. At the time, Ian Hill was dating a Walsall woman who suggested her brother, Rob Halford,[13] as the band's singer. Halford joined them, bringing drummer John Hinch from his previous band, Hiroshima. This line-up toured the UK, often supporting Budgie, and even headlining some shows in Norway and Germany. Sad Wings of Destiny(1975-1977) The band participated more in the production of their next album, recorded during November and December 1975, and chose the producers themselves. The result, Sad Wings of Destiny (1976), included a variety of old material, including the aforementioned stage favourites and immediately shifted the band from a psychedelic sound to straight gritty metal with the opening track, the progressive epic "Victim of Changes". This song was a combination of "Whiskey Woman", a stage classic from the Al Atkins' era of Judas Priest, and "Red Light Lady", a song that Halford had written with his previous group, Hiroshima. This album and a strong performance at the 1975 Reading Festival[20] helped to raise wider interest in the band and expand their fanbase.[citation needed] Major Label Debut(1977-1979) Their next album, 1977's Sin After Sin, was the first Priest record under a major label, CBS and the first of eleven consecutive albums to be certified Gold or higher by the RIAA. With the termination of their contract with their previous label Gull, the band lost the rights to their first two albums.[citation needed] Sin After Sin was produced by ex-Deep Purple bass player Roger Glover. The band chose to use session drummer Simon Phillips for the recordings. He declined to become a permanent member of Judas Priest, so the band hired Les Binks on Glover's recommendation. Together, they recorded 1978's Stained Class, produced by Dennis MacKay, and Killing Machine (released in America as Hell Bent for Leather).[21] Binks, credited with writing the powerful "Beyond the Realms of Death", was an accomplished and technically skilled drummer and his addition added a dexterous edge to the band's sound.[original research?] Binks also played on Unleashed in the East (1979), which was recorded live in Japan during the Killing Machine tour. While the first three Judas Priest albums had considerable traces of Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, and Deep Purple in them, as well as ballads, Stained Class did not contain any ballads aside from the very dark "Beyond the Realms of Death."[citation needed] Killing Machine was the first nod to a more commercial sound, with simpler songs that brought back some blues influences. At about the same time, the band members adopted their now-famous "leather-and-studs" image.[7] Subliminal Message Trial Following the release of Killing Machine (1978) was the live release from the supporting tour, Unleashed in the East (1979). It was the first of many Judas Priest albums to go Platinum. There was some criticism of the band's use of studio enhancements and overdubbing in what was marketed as a live album.[22] By this point the playing style of the band had grown progressively heavier, with live versions of songs such as "Exciter" and "Diamonds and Rust" sounding much heavier and faster than their studio counterparts.[citation needed] Les Binks quit in late 1979, as he was unhappy with the band's desire to move towards a simplified radio rock sound, so they replaced him with Dave Holland, formerly from the band Trapeze. With this line-up, Judas Priest recorded six studio and one live album, which garnered different degrees of critical and financial success. In 1980, the band released British Steel. The songs were shorter and had more mainstream radio hooks, but retained the familiar heavy metal feel. Tracks such as "United", "Breaking the Law", and "Living After Midnight" were frequently played on the radio. The next release, 1981's Point of Entry, followed the same formula, and the tour in support of the album featured new songs such as "Solar Angels" and "Heading Out to the Highway". The 1982 album Screaming for Vengeance featured "You've Got Another Thing Comin'", which became a major radio hit in the US. Songs such as "Electric Eye" and "Riding on the Wind" also appeared on this album, and proved to be popular live. "(Take These) Chains" (by Bob Halligan, Jr) was released as a single and received heavy airplay. This album went Double Platinum.[23] Priest continued their success through the mid-1980s. "Freewheel Burning", released in 1983, was a regular on rock radio. Its album Defenders of the Faith was released the following year. Some critics dubbed it "Screaming for Vengeance II", due to its musical similarity to the previous album.[24] On 13 July 1985, Judas Priest, along with Black Sabbath and other performers, played at Live Aid. The band played at JFK Stadium in Philadelphia. Their setlist was "Living After Midnight", "The Green Manalishi (With The Two-Pronged Crown)" and "(You've Got) Another Thing Comin'". Turbo was released in April 1986. The band adopted a more colourful stage look and gave their music a more mainstream feel by adding guitar synthesisers. The album also went Platinum and had a successful arena tour in support, with 100 concerts in North America, Europe and Japan in 1986. A live album recorded on the tour, titled Priest...Live!, was released the next year, offering live tracks from the era. The video documentary Heavy Metal Parking Lot was created by Jeff Krulik and John Heyn in 1986. It documents the heavy metal fans waiting on 31 May 1986 for a Judas Priest concert (with special guests Dokken) at the Capital Center (later renamed US Airways Arena) in Landover, Maryland. n May 1988, Ram It Down was released, featuring several reworked songs left over from Turbo, in addition to new songs. The band recorded three tracks with pop producers Stock-Aitken-Waterman: two originals, "Runaround"[25]and "I Will Return",[26]and a cover of The Stylistics' hit "You Are Everything"; however, they were ultimately not included on this album due to a management decision. A reviewer has called Ram It Down a "stylistic evolution" that resulted from the band's "..attempt to rid themselves of the tech synthesiser approach..and return to the traditional metal of their fading glory days." The reviewer argued the album showed "...how far behind they were lagging... the thrashers they helped influence" in earlier years.[27] As well, in the late 1980s, longtime drummer Dave Holland left the band. In September 1990, the Painkiller album used a new drummer, Scott Travis (formerly from Racer X). This comeback album dropped the 1980s-style synthesisers for all songs except "A Touch of Evil". The tour used bands such as Megadeth, Pantera, Sepultura and Testament as opening bands, and culminated in the Rock in Rio performance in Brazil in front of 100,000+ fans. Part of the Judas Priest stage show often featured Halford riding onstage on a Harley-Davidson motorbike, dressed in motorcycle leathers and sunglasses. In a Toronto show in August 1991, Halford was seriously injured as he rode on stage, when he collided with a drum riser hidden behind clouds of dry ice mist. Though the show was delayed, he performed the set before going to a hospital. Hill later noted "he must have been in agony". In a 2007 interview, Rob claimed the accident had nothing to do with his departure from the band.[28] Rob Halford Leaves(1991-1992) After the Painkiller tour in 1991, Halford left Judas Priest. In September 1991, there were indications of internal tensions within the band. Halford went on to form a street-style thrash metal group named Fight, with Scott Travis on drums for the recording sessions. He formed this band to explore new musical territory, but due to contractual obligations, he remained with Judas Priest until May 1992.31 Halford collaborated with Judas Priest in the release of a compilation album entitled Metal Works '73-'93 to commemorate their 20th anniversary. He also appeared in a video by the same title, documenting their history, in which his departure from the band was officially announced later that year. In a 1998 interview on MTV, Halford publicly came out as gay.32 Mainstream Success(1979-1991) Their next album, 1977's Sin After Sin, was the first Priest record under a major label, CBS and the first of eleven consecutive albums to be certified Gold or higher by the RIAA. With the termination of their contract with their previous label Gull, the band lost the rights to their first two albums.needed Sin After Sin was produced by ex-Deep Purple bass player Roger Glover. The band chose to use session drummer Simon Phillips for the recordings. He declined to become a permanent member of Judas Priest, so the band hired Les Binks on Glover's recommendation. Together, they recorded 1978's Stained Class, produced by Dennis MacKay, and Killing Machine (released in America as Hell Bent for Leather).21 Binks, credited with writing the powerful "Beyond the Realms of Death", was an accomplished and technically skilled drummer and his addition added a dexterous edge to the band's sound.research? Binks also played on Unleashed in the East (1979), which was recorded live in Japan during the Killing Machine tour. While the first three Judas Priest albums had considerable traces of Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, and Deep Purple in them, as well as ballads, Stained Class did not contain any ballads aside from the very dark "Beyond the Realms of Death."needed Killing Machine was the first nod to a more commercial sound, with simpler songs that brought back some blues influences. At about the same time, the band members adopted their now-famous "leather-and-studs" image.7 Ripper Owens(1996-2003) Tim "Ripper" Owens, who had previously sung in a Judas Priest tribute band called British Steel, was hired in 1996 as Judas Priest's new singer. This line-up released two albums, Jugulator (1997) and Demolition (2001), as well as two live double-albums – '98 Live Meltdown and Live in London (2003), the latter of which had a live DVD counterpart. Although Jugulator sold relatively well, it was given mixed reviews, though it contains the epic "Cathedral Spires", which became one of Ripper's most popular songs. Reunion & Angel of Retribution(2003-2006) After eleven years apart, faced with an ever-growing demand for a reunion, Judas Priest and Rob Halford announced they would reunite in July 2003, to coincide with the release of the Metalogy box set (despite Halford's earlier insistence that he "would never do it"33). They did a concert tour in Europe in 2004, and co-headlined the 2004 Ozzfest, being named as the "premier act" by almost all US media coverage of the event. Judas Priest and "Ripper" Owens parted amicably, with Owens joining American heavy metal band Iced Earth. A new studio album, Angel of Retribution, was released on 1 March 2005 (US) on Sony Music/Epic Records to critical and commercial success. A global tour in support of the album ensued. As for the band Halford, writing for the fourth release was cut off. However, after the Retribution tour in June 2006, Halford announced he would create his own record company, Metal God Entertainment, where he would release all his solo material under his own control. In November 2006 he remastered his back catalogue and released it exclusively through Apple's iTunes Store. Two new songs allegedly set for the fourth release, "Forgotten Generation" and "Drop Out", were released through iTunes as well. VH1 Rock Honors Along with Queen, Kiss and Def Leppard, Judas Priest was an inaugural inductee into the "VH1 Rock Honors".34 The ceremony took place 25 May 2006 in Las Vegas, Nevada, and first aired on 31 May.34 Their presentation was preceded by Godsmack performing a medley of "Electric Eye"/"Victim of Changes"/"Hell Bent for Leather." Judas Priest then played "Breaking the Law", "The Green Manalishi (With The Two-Pronged Crown)" and "You've Got Another Thing Comin'", before which Halford rode a Harley onstage. Nostradamus(2006-2010) In a June 2006 interview with MTV.com, Halford said of the group's concept album about the 16th- century French writer Nostradamus, "Nostradamus is all about metal, isn't he? He was an alchemist as well as a seer – a person of extraordinary talent. He had an amazing life that was full of trial and tribulation and joy and sorrow. He's a very human character and a world-famous individual. You can take his name and translate it into any language and everybody knows about him, and that's important because we're dealing with a worldwide audience."35 In addition to digging new lyrical ground for the band, the album would contain musical elements which might surprise fans. "It's going to have a lot of depth", Halford said. "There'll be a lot of symphonic elements. We might orchestrate it, without it being overblown. There may be a massive choir at parts and keyboards will be featured more prominently, whereas they've always been in the background before."35 The album Nostradamus was released in June 2008; the band began a support tour in that same month.36 In early February 2009, the band joined the ranks of bands speaking out against ticket-touting ("scalping"), issuing a statement condemning the practice of selling tickets at well above face value, and urging fans to buy tickets only from official sources.37 In the same month, Judas Priest continued their tour, bringing their "Priest Feast" (with guests Megadeth and Testament) to multiple arenas in England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland in February and March 2009. From there the tour progressed to multiple venues in Sweden. Later in March, Judas Priest performed in Portugal (at Lisbon on the Atlantic Pavilion), which they had not visited since 2005. The tour then continued to Milan, Italy, and then Paris, France; Halford had last performed with Judas Priest in Paris in 1991. From June through August 2009, Judas Priest completed a North American tour to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the release of British Steel (1980); the album was performed in its entirety on each tour date, with some other songs thrown in. This tour was to be a joint effort with fellow Englishman David Coverdale and Whitesnake. Unfortunately, Whitesnake would have to leave the tour after the show in Denver, Colorado on 11 August 2009 due to Coverdale falling ill with a serious throat infection; he was advised to stop singing immediately to avoid permanently damaging his vocal cords.3839 On 14 July 2009, Judas Priest released a new live album, featuring 11 previously unreleased live tracks from the 2005 and 2008 world tours, A Touch of Evil: Live. The performance of "Dissident Aggressor" won the 2010 Grammy Award for Best Metal Performance.40 In May 2010, Halford said the band had been offered a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but "we've just never been there when they wanted to do the ceremony." He also revealed that a Nostradamus tour was still being contemplated: "We were in Hollywood recently and met with some producers and agents, so there are a lot of things going on behind the scenes."41 The Judas Priest song "Electric Eye" was used in the temp score for Toy Story 342 but was ultimately replaced by another piece of music. Downing's Retirement & Epitaph World Tour(2010-2011) Judas Priest announced on 7 December 2010, that their Epitaph World Tour would be the band's farewell tour and would run up until 2012.43 In a January 2011 interview, Rob Halford said about the band's impending retirement that: "I think it's time, you know. We're not the first band to say farewell, it's just the way everyone comes to at some point and we're gonna say a few more things early next year, so I think the main thing that we just want to ask everybody to consider is don't be sad about this, start celebrating and rejoicing over all the great things we've done in Judas Priest."44 On 27 January 2011, it was announced that Judas Priest was in the process of writing new material; the band also clarified their plans for the future, saying that "...this is by no means the end of the band. In fact, we are presently writing new material, but we do intend this to be the last major world tour."45 Speaking at a press conference in Los Angeles on 26 May of the new material Glenn Tipton said: "It's quite a mixed bag. Really, there's more sentiment on this album. In a way, I suppose, it's also our farewell album, although it might not be our last one. There are some anthems on there, which pay tribute to our fans".46 On 20 April 2011, it was announced that K. K. Downing had retired from the band and would not complete the Epitaph World Tour. Downing cited differences with the band and management and a breakdown in their relationship. Richie Faulkner, guitarist for Lauren Harris's band, was announced as his replacement for the Epitaph World Tour.47 Downing's retirement leaves bassist Ian Hill as the only remaining founder member of the band. On 25 May 2011, Judas Priest played during the finale of American Idol season 10 with James Durbin, making it their first live performance without K.K. Downing.48 The band played a mixture of two songs: "Living After Midnight" and "Breaking the Law".48 On 7 June 2011, the band announced that it planned to release the box set Single Cuts, a collection of singles, later that summer.49 Redeemer of Souls & Future Touring Plans(2011-Present) In an August 2011 interview with Billboard, Halford explained that he and Tipton "have about 12 or 14 tracks completely mapped out" for a new studio album. He went on to say that four of those were already recorded and mixed, and suggested a new album should be out in 2012.50 However, the year ended without seeing a release. In another interview with Billboard in August 2012, Halford said that the band is taking its time with the album, and did not give a definite release date, saying "I'm of the attitude it'll be ready when it's ready ... I don't think we're going to slack off. We're determined to do a lot of work and be just as dedicated as we've always been and take a lot of care and attention with all the songs. We're not going to just bang this one out, so to speak."51 On 13 September 2011, Priest announced its plans to release a new compilation album, The Chosen Few, a set of Priest songs chosen by other iconic heavy metal musicians.52 On 5 June 2013, Rob Halford confirmed that the Epitaph World Tour would not be the band's final tour.53 On 22 December 2013, Judas Priest released a short Christmas message on their official website, which confirmed that they would be releasing the new album sometime in 2014.54 On 5 January 2014, the band appeared in the episode "Steal This Episode" of comedy cartoon show The Simpsons playing the song "Breaking the Law". Their music was referred to as "death metal",55 for which the producers subsequently apologised by having Bart Simpson write "Judas Priest is not 'Death Metal'" in the opening sequence chalkboard gag.56 On 17 March 2014 at the Ronnie James Dio Awards in Los Angeles, California, Rob Halford announced that the new album is finished: “The Priest album is finished. It’s done. I just heard from the mastering sessions that guitarist Glenn is looking over in England, it’s finished. It’s done. It’s coming out at some point. We’ve got some more information we’re about to drop but in the process of the magic of building up expectation and tension to the climax.”57 On 28 April 2014, the band released a brand new track for streaming on their official website entitled "Redeemer of Souls", which is the title track for their upcoming album of the same name.58 In an interview given by Eddie Trunk on 5 May 2014, Glenn Tipton says that the band is looking to go back on the road: "It's all a little bit 'play it by ear.' We're looking at starting some dates in the fall — exactly how many and what size, what capacity, we're not sure. But one thing that we have discussed is PRIEST have got such a wealth now of songs behind us, we probably won't go over the top on production like we've done before; the strength will be in the music. That's our feeling at the moment with this next tour."59 The band toured the album in 2014 and are due to play more shows in 2015.60616263 Redeemer of Souls sold around 32,000 copies in the United States in its first week of release to land at position No. 6 on The Billboard 200 chart, the band's highest charting position in the US after the double-disc concept album, "Nostradamus", debuted at No. 11. This was the band's first top 10 album in the US.64 Musical Style & Influence Musical Style Judas Priest's style has always been rooted in heavy metal, and many of their albums reflect diverse aspects of the genre. For example, their first album, Rocka Rolla (1974), is primarily rooted in heavy blues rock. From Sad Wings of Destiny (1976) through Stained Class (1978), their style was somewhat progressive, with complex guitar passages and poetic lyrics. Songs would often shift in dynamics and tempo, and the music was some of the heaviest of its day. This would later have a major influence on progressive metal bands. 1977's Sin After Sin introduced the combination of the double bass drum and rapid 16th bass rhythms combined with rapid 16th guitar rhythms that came to define the genre.65 While the double-bass rhythms of Judas Priest are generally measured and technical, the song "Dissident Aggressor" (1977) pushed an increase in "tempo and aggression" which was later adopted by bands like Motörhead with a much harder-edged approach.65 Starting with their fifth album, Killing Machine (1978), the band began to incorporate a more commercial, radio-friendly style to their music. The lyrics and music were simplified, and this style prevailed up to their seventh album, Point of Entry (1981). With their eighth album, Screaming for Vengeance (1982), the band incorporated a balance of these two styles. This continued on Defenders of the Faith (1984). With the follow-up album, Turbo (1986), the band incorporated guitar synthesizers into its signature heavy metal sound. On 1988's Ram It Down the band retained some of the more commercial qualities of Turbo but also returned to some of the fast tempo heavy metal found on their earlier works. This fast-tempo style continued with 1990's Painkiller. Jugulator (1997) tried to incorporate some of the 1990s contemporary groove metal styles. Demolition (2001) has a more traditional heavy metal sound with nu metal elements. Following the return of Halford for Angel of Retribution and Nostradamus, the band returned to the style of its early albums.1 Media Recognition Judas Priest have influenced a great deal of metal music since the late-mid 70s. They were ranked by MTV as the second "Greatest Metal Band" of all time (after Black Sabbath), and VH1 named them the 78th greatest artist of all time in 2010.5 Fashion In addition to the sound, Judas Priest is also known for being revolutionary in heavy metal fashion.7 Rob Halford thus began incorporating a macho image of what today is known as hardcore metal/biker/S&M style into his look as early as 1978 (to coincide with the release of their album Killing Machine), and the rest of the band followed. It became a mainstay in heavy metal; soon, several other bands, particularly of the NWOBHM and early black metal movements, began incorporating Halford's fashion into their look as well.66 This sparked a revival in metal in the early '80s, and catapulted them to fame, in both the mainstream and underground. Even in the present, it is not uncommon to find metal artists sporting such a look at concerts. Their popularity and status as one of the exemplary and influential heavy metal bands has earned them the nickname "Metal Gods" from their song of the same name.67 Tours *Judas Priest Tour 1969 *The Return of the Priest Tour 1970–1971 (First gig of the tour with Black Sabbath) *Whiskey Woman Tour 1972 *Never Turn Your Back on a Friend Tour 1973 (First Tour with Rob Halford, Judas Priest is the *support act of Budgie) *Gull Records Tour 1974 (First Tour with Glenn Tipton, Judas Priest is the support act of Budgie *again) *Rocka Rolla Tour 1974 *Sad Wings of Destiny Tour 1975–1976 *Sin After Sin Tour 1977 *Stained Class Tour 1978 *Hell Bent for Leather Tour 1978–1979 *British Steel Tour 1980 *World Wide Blitz Tour 1981 *World Vengeance Tour 1982–1983 *Metal Conqueror Tour 1984 *Live Aid 1985 *Fuel for Life Tour 1986 *Mercenaries of Metal Tour 1988 *Painkiller Tour 1990 *Operation Rock 'N' Roll Tour 1991 *Jugulator World Tour 1998 *Demolition World Tour 2001–2002 *Reunited Summer Tour 2004 *Ozzfest Tour 2004 *Retribution World Tour 2004–2005 *2008/2009 World Tour 2008–2009 *Epitaph World Tour 2011–2012 *Redeemer of Souls Tour 2014-2015 Discography Albums Studio Albums *Rocka Rolla(1974) **Normal ***One for the Road ***Rocka Rolla ***Winter ***Deep Freeze ***Cheater ***Never Satisfied ***Run for the Mill ***Dying to Meet You/Hero, Hero ***Caviar and Meths INSTRUMENTAL **1987 Remastered Bonus Track ***Diamonds & Rust JOHAN BAEZ COVER *Sad Wings of Destiny(1976) **Side A ***Victim of Changes ***The Ripper ***Dreamer Deceiver ***Deceiver **Side B ***Prelude ***Tyrant ***Genocide ***Epitaph ***Island of Domination *Sin After Sin(1977) **Side 1 ***Sinners ***Diamond & Rust ***Starbreaker ***Last Rose of Summer **Side 2 ***Let Us Pray/Call for the Priest ***Raw Deal ***Here Come the Tears **2001 Bonus Tracks ***Race with the Devil ***Jawbreaker *Stained Class(1978) **Side 1 ***Exciter ***White Heat, Red Hot ***Better by You, Better than Me ***Stained Class ***Invader **Side 2 ***Saints in Hell ***Savage ***Beyond the Realms of Death ***Heroes End **2001 Bonus Tracks ***Fire Burns Below ***Better by You, Better than Me *Killing Machine(1978) **Side 1 ***Delivering the Goods ***Rock Fever ***Evening Star ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Take on the World **Side 2 ***Burnin' Up ***The Green Manalishi (With the Two Proned Crown) ***Killing Machine ***Running Wild ***Before the Dawn ***Evil Fantasies **2001 Bonus Tracks ***Fight for your Life ***Riding on the Wind *British Steel(1980) **Side 1 ***Rapid Fire ***Metal Gods ***Breaking the Law ***Grinder ***United **Side 2 ***You Don't Have to be Old to be Wise ***Living After Midnight ***The Rage ***Steeler **2001 Bonus Tracks ***Red, White, & Blue ***Grinder **30th Anniversary Edition Bonus Tracks Live CD/DVD ***Rapid Fire ***Metal Gods ***Breaking the Law ***Grinder ***United ***You Don't Have to be Old to be Wise ***Living After Midnight ***The Rage ***Steeler ***The Ripton ***Prophecy ***Hell Patrol ***Victim of Changes ***Freewheel Burning ***Diamonds & Rust ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Point of Entry(1981) **Side 1 ***Heading Out to the Highway ***Don't Go ***Hot Rockin' ***Turning Circles ***Desert Plains **Side 2 ***Solar Angels ***You Say Yes ***All the Way ***Troubleshooter ***On the Run **2001 Bonus Tracks ***Thunder Road ***Desert Plains *Screaming for Vengeance(1982) **Side 1 ***The Hellion INSTRUMENTAL ***Electric Eye ***Riding on the Wind ***Bloodstone ***(Take These) Chains ***Pain and Pleasure **Side 2 ***Screaming for Vengeance ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Fever ***Devil's Child **2001 CD Edition Bonus Tracks ***Prisoner of Your Eyes ***Devil's Child **30th Anniversary Edition Bonus Tracks ***Electric Eye ***Riding on the Wind ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Screaming for Vengeance ***Devil's Child ***Prisoner of Your Eyes *Defenders of the Faith(1984) **Side 1 ***Freewheel Burning ***Jawbreaker ***Rock Hard Ride Free ***The Sentinel **Side 2 ***Love Bites ***Eat Me Alive ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***Night Comes Down ***Heavy Duty ***Defenders of the Faith **2001 CD Edition Bonus Tracks ***Turn On Your Light ***Heavy Duty/Defenders of the Faith **30th Anniversary Edition Live CD Bonus Tracks ***Disc 1 ****Love Bites ****Jawbreaker ****Grinder ****Metal Gods ****Breaking the Law ****Sinner ****Desert Plains ****Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ****The Sentinel ****Rock Hard Ride Free ***Disc 2 ****Night Comes Down ****The Hellion ****Electric Eye ****Heavy Duty ****Defenders of the Faith ****Freewheel Burning ****Victim of Changes ****The Green Manalishi ****Living After Midnight ****Hell Bent For Leather ****You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Turbo(1986) **Side 1 ***Turbo Lover ***Locked In ***Private Property ***Parental Guidence ***Rock You All Around the World **Side 2 ***Out in the Cold ***Wild Nights, Hot & Crazy Days ***Hot for Love ***Reckless **2001 CD Edition Bonus Tracks ***All Fired Up ***Locked In **Songs Left Over From Twin Turbos ***All Fired Up ***Red, White, & Blue ***Prisoner of Your Eyes ***Turn on Your Light ***Ram it Down ***Hard as Iron ***Love You to Death ***Monsters of Death ***Heart of a Lion ***Under the Gun ***Fighting for Your Love *Ram It Down(1988) **Side 1 ***Ram it Down ***Heavy Metal ***Love Zone ***Come and Get It ***Hard as Iron **Side 2 ***Blood Red Skies ***I'm a Rocker ***Johnny B. Goode ***Love You to Death ***Monsters of Rock **2001 CD Edition Bonus Tracks ***Night Comes Down ***Bloodstone **Outtakes ***Thunder Road ***Fire Burns Below ***Red, White, & Blue ***My Design *Painkiller(1990) **Normal ***Painkiller ***Hell Patrol ***Leather Rebel ***Metal Meltdown ***Night Crawler ***Between the Hammer & the Anvil ***A Touch of Evil ***Battle Hymn ***One Shot at Glory **2001 Bonus Tracks ***Living Bad Dreams ***Leather Rebel *Jugulator(1997) **Jugulator **Blood Stained **Dead Meat **Death Row **Decapitate **Burn in Hell **Brain Dead **Abductors **Bullet Train **Cathedral Spires *Demolition(2001) **Normal ***Machine Man ***One on One ***Hell is Home ***Jekyll and Hyde ***Close to You ***Devil Digger ***Bloodsuckers ***In Between ***Feed on Me ***Subterfuge ***Lost and Found ***Cyberface ***Metal Messiah **Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks ***What's My Name? **Digipak Edition Bonus Tracks ***Rapid Fire ***The Green Manalishi **Australian Edition Bonus Tracks ***What's My Name? ***Rapid Fire ***The Green Manalishi *Angel of Retribution(2005) **Judas Rising **Deal with the Devil **Revolution **Worth Fighting For **Demonizer **Wheels of Fire **Angel **Helldrider **Eulogy **Lochness *Nostradamus(2008) **Disc 1 ***Dawn of Creation ***Prophecy ***Awakening ***Revelation ***The Four Horsemen ***War ***Sands of Time ***Pestilence and Plague ***Death ***Peace ***Conquest ***Lost Love ***Persecution **Disc 2 ***Solitude ***Exile ***Alone ***Shadows in the Flame ***Vision ***Hope ***New Beginnings ***Calm Before the Storm ***Nostradamus ***Future of Mankind *Redeemer of Souls(2014) **Normal ***Dragonaut ***Redeemer of Souls ***Sword of Damocles ***Down in Flames ***Hell & Back ***Cold Blooded ***Metalizer ***Crossfire ***Secrets of the Dead ***Battle Cry ***Beginning of the End **Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ***Snakebite ***Tears of Blood ***Creatures ***Bring it On ***Never Forget Live Albums *Unleashed in the East **Side 1 ***Exciter ***Running Wild ***Sinner ***The Ripper ***The Green Manalishi **Side 2 ***Diamonds and Rust ***Victim of Changes ***Genocide ***Tyrant **Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks ***Rocker Fever ***Delivering the Goods ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Starbreaker **United Kingdom Edition Bonus Tracks ***Rocker Fever ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Beyond the Realm of Death *Priest...Live **Side 1 ***Out in the Cold ***Head Out to the Highway ***Metal Gods ***Breaking the Law **Side 2 ***Love Bites ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***The Sentinel ***Private Property **Side 3 ***Rock You All Around the World ***Electric Eye ***Turbo Lover ***Freewheel Burning **Side 4 ***Parental Guidance ***Living After Midnight ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' **2001 The Remasters Edition Bonus Track Listing ***Side 1 ****Out in the Cold ****Heading Out to the Highway ****Metal Gods ****Breaking the Law ****Love Bites ****Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ****The Sentinel ****Private Property ***Side 2 ****Rock You All Around the World ****Electric Eye ****Turbo Lover ****Freewheel Burning ****Parental Guidance ****Living After Midnight ****You've Got Another Thing Comin' ****Screaming for Vengeance ****Rock Hard, Ride Free ****Hell Bent for Leather *98 Live Meltdown **Disc 1 ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***Metal Gods ***The Grinder ***Rapid Fire ***Blood Stained ***The Sentinel ***A Touch of Evil ***Burn in Hell ***The Ripper ***Bullet Train ***Beyond the Realm of Death ***Death Row **Disc 2 ***Metal Meltdown ***Night Crawlers ***Abductors ***Victim of Changes ***Diamonds & Rust ***Breaking the Law ***The Green Manalishi ***Painkiller ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Hell Bet for Leather ***Living After Midnight *Live in London **Disc 1 ***Metal Gods **Heading Out to the Highway ***Grinder ***A Touch of Evil ***Blood Stained ***Victim of Changes ***The Sentinel ***One on One ***Running Wild ***The Ripper ***Diamonds & Rust ***Feed on Me ***The Green Manalishi **Disc 2 ***Beyond the Realms of Death ***Burn in Hell ***Hell is Home ***Breaking the Laws ***Desert Plains ***You've got Another Thing Comin' ***Turbo Lover ***Painkiller ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***United ***Living After Midnight ***Hell Bent for Leather *A Touch of Evil: Live **Normal ***Judas Rising ***Hellrider ***Between the Hammer and the Anvil ***Riding on the Wind ***Death ***Beyond the Realms of Death ***Distant Aggressor ***A Touch of Evil ***Eat Me Alive ***Prophecy ***Painkiller **Russian/CIS Edition Bonus Tracks ***Worth Fighting For ***Angel **Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks ***Worth Fighting For ***Deal with the Devil **iTunes Edition Bonus Track ***Breaking the Law Compilation Albums *Metal Works '73-'93 **Disc 1 ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***Victim of Changes LIVE ***Painkiller ***Eat Me Alive ***Devil's Child ***Distant Aggressor ***Delivering the Goods ***Exciter ***Breaking the Law ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Blood Red Skies ***Metal Gods ***Before the Dawn ***Turbo Lover ***Ram it Down ***Metal Meltdown **Disc 2 ***Screaming for Vengeance ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Beyond the Realm of Death ***Solar Angels ***Bloodstone ***Desert Plains ***Wild Nights, Hot & Crazy Days ***Heading Out to the Highway LIVE ***Living After Midnight ***A Touch of Evil ***The Rage ***Night Comes Down ***Sinner ***Freewheel Burning ***Night Crawler *The Best of Judas Priest: Living After Midnight **Normal ***The Green Manalishi ***Living After Midnight ***Breaking the Law ***Hot Rockin' ***Heading Out to the Highway ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Turbo Lover ***Freewheel Burning ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***Metal Meltdown ***Ram it Down ***Diamonds & Rust ***Victim of Changes ***Tyrant **2002 Reissue ***Better by You, Better than Me ***Take on the World ***The Green Manalishi ***Living After Midnight ***Breaking the Law ***United ***Hot Rockin' ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***The Hellion/Electric Eye ***Freewheel Burning ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***Turbo Lover ***Locked In ***Johnny B. Goode ***Ram it Down ***Painkiller ***A Touch of Evil ***Night Crawler *Metalogy **Disc 1 ***Never Satisfied ***Deceiver ***Tyrant ***Victim of Changes LIVE ***Diamonds & Rust LIVE ***Starbreaker ***Sinner ***Let Us Pray/Call for the Priest ***Dissident Aggressor ***Exciter ***Beyond the Realms of Death ***Better By You, Better Than Me ***Invader ***Stained Class ***The Green Manalishi **Disc 2 ***Killing Machine ***Evening Star ***Taking on the World ***Delivering the Goods ***Evil Fantasies ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Breaking the Law LIVE ***Living After Midnight LIVE ***Rapid Fire ***Metal Gods ***Grinder LIVE ***The Rage ***Heading Out to the Highway ***Hot Rockin' LIVE ***Trouble Shooter ***Solar Angels ***Desert Plains ***The Hellion/Electric Eye LIVE ***Screaming for Vengeance **Disc 3 ***Riding on the Wind ***Bloodstone ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Devil's Child ***Freewheel Burning ***Jawbreaker ***The Sentinel ***Love Bites LIVE ***Eat Me Alive ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***Rock Hard, Ride Free ***Night Comes Down ***Turbo Lover ***Private Property ***Parental Guidance ***Out in the Cold ***Heart of a Lion STUDIO VERSION **Disc 4 ***Ram it Down ***Heavy Metal ***Come and Get It ***Blood Red Skies ***Painkiller ***Between the Hammer and the Anvil ***A Touch of Evil ***Metal Meltdown ***Night Crawler ***All Guns Blazing ***Jugulator ***Blood Stained ***Machine Man ***Feed on Me **Disc 5 - LIVE VENGEANCE '82 DVD ***The Hellion/Electric Eye ***Riding on the Wind ***Heading Out to the Highway ***Metal Gods ***Bloodstone ***Breaking the Law ***Sinners ***Desert Plains ***The Ripper ***Diamonds & Rust ***Devil's Child ***Screaming for Vengeance ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Victim of Changes ***Living After Midnight ***The Green Manalishi ***Hell Bent for Leather *The Essential Judas Priest **Disc 1 ***Judas Rising ***Breaking the Law ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Diamonds & Rust ***Victim of Changes ***Love Bites ***Heading Out to the Highway ***Ram it Down ***Beyond the Realm of Death ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Jawbreaker ***A Touch of Evil ***Delivering the Goods ***United ***Turbo Lover ***Painkiller ***Metal Gods **Disc 2 ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***Living After Midnight ***Freewheel Burning ***Exciter ***The Green Manalishi ***Blood Red Skies ***Night Crawler ***Sinner ***Hot Rockin' ***The Sentinel ***Before the Dawn ***Hell Patrol ***The Ripper ***Screaming for Vengeance ***Out in the Cold ***Revolution **Disc 3 ***Dissident Aggressor ***Better by You, Better than Me ***Grinder ***Desert Plains ***Riding on the Wind ***Rock Hard, Ride Free ***All Guns Blazing *Single Cuts **Diamonds & Rust ***Diamonds 7 Rust ***Dissident Aggressor **Better By You, Better Than Me ***Better by You, Better than Me ***Invader **Evening Star ***Evening Star ***Starbreaker LIVE **Before the Dawn ***Before the Dawn ***Rock Fever **Take on the World ***Take on the World ***White Heat Red Hot LIVE ***Starbreaker LIVE **Evening Star ***Evening Star ***Beyond the Realm of Death LIVE ***The Green Manalishi **Living After Midnight ***Living After Midnight ***Delivering the Goods LIVE ***Evil Fantasies LIVE **Breaking the Law ***Breaking the Law ***Metal Gods **United ***United ***Grinder **Don't Go ***Don't Go ***Solar Angels **Hot Rockin' ***Hot Rockin' ***Breaking the Law LIVE ***Living After Midnight LIVE **You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Exciter LIVE **Chains ***(Take These) Chains ***Judas Priest Audio File **Freewheel Burning ***Freewheel Burning ***Breaking the Law LIVE ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' **Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***Jawbreaker ***The Green Manalishi **Turbo Lover ***Turbo Lover ***Hot For Love **Locked In ***Locked In ***Reckless ***Desert Plains LIVE ***Freewheel Burning LIVE **Painkiller ***Painkiller ***United ***Better by You, Better than Me **A Touch of Evil ***A Touch of Evil ***Between the Hammer and the Anvil ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' LIVE **Night Crawler ***Night Crawler ***Breaking the Law LIVE ***Living After Midnight LIVE *The Chosen Few **Diamonds & Rust **Dissident Aggressor **Exciter **Beyond the Realm of Death **Delivering the Goods **The Green Manalishi **The Ripper **Victim of Changes **Breaking the Law **Rapid Fire **Grinder **Living After Midnight **Screaming for Vengeance **You've Got Another Thing Comin' **The Sentinel **Turbo Lover **Painkiller *The Complete Albums Collection **Rocka Rolla **Sad Wings of Destiny **Sin After Sin **Stained Class **Killing Machine **Unleashed in the East **British Steel; **Point of Entry **Screaming for Vengeance **Defenders of the Faith **Turbo **Priest...Live **Ram it Down **Painkiller **Angel of Retribution **Nostradamus **A Touch of Evil: Live Singles *Rocka Rolla *The Ripper *Diamonds & Rust *Better by You, Better than Me *Take on the World *Evening Star *Rock Fever *Living After Midnight *Breaking the Law *United *Don't Go *Heading Out to the Highway *Hot Rockin' *You've Got Another Thing Comin' *(Take These) Chains *Electric Eye *Freewheel Burning *Love Bites *Some Heads Are Gonna Roll *Turbo Lover *Locked In *Parental Guidance *Johnny B. Goode *Ram it Down/Heavy Metal *I'm a Rocker *Painkiller *A Touch of Evil *Night Crawler *Burn in Hell *Machine Man *Revolution *War *Redeemer of Souls Video Albums *Judas Priest Live **Normal ***The Hellion/Electric Eye ***Riding on the Wind ***Heading Out to the Highway ***Metal Gods ***Bloodstone ***Breaking the Law ***Sinner ***Desert Plains ***The Ripper ***Diamonds & Rust ***Devil's Child ***Screaming for Vengeance ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Victim of Changes **Encore 1 ***Living After Midnight ***The Green Manalishi **Encore 2 ***Hell Bent for Leather *Fuel for Life *Priest...Live **Normal ***Side 1 ****Out in the cold ****Heading Out to the Highway ****Metal Gods ****Breaking the Law ***Side 2 ****Love Bites ****Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ****The Sentinel ****Private Property ***Side 3 ****Rock You All Around the World ****Electric Eye ****Turbo Lover ****Freewheel Burning ***Side 4 ****Parental Guidence ****Living After Midnight ****You've Got Another Thing Comin' **2001 "The Re Masters" Edition Bonus Tracks ***Disc 1 ****Out in the Cold ****Heading Out to the Highway ****Metal Gods ****Breaking the Law ****Love Bites ****Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ****The Sentinel ****Private Property ***Disc 2 ****Rock You All Around The World ****Electric Eye ****Turbo Lover ****Freewheel Burning ****Parental Guidance ****Living After Midnight ****You've Got Another Thing Comin' ****Screaming For Vengeance ****Rock Hard, Ride Free ****Hell Bent for Leather *Metal Works **Disc 1 ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***Victim of Changes LIVE ***Painkiller ***Eat Me Alive ***Devil's Child ***Dissident Aggressor ***Delivering the Goods ***Exciter ***Breaking the Law ***Hell Bent for Leather ***Blood Red Skies ***Metal Gods ***Before the Dawn ***Turbo Lover ***Ram it Down ***Metal Meltdown **Disc 2 ***Screaming for Vengeance ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Beyond the Realms of Death ***Solar Angels ***Bloodstone ***Desert Plains ***Wild Nights, Hot & Crazy Days ***Heading Out to the Highway LIVE ***Living After Midnight ***A Touch of Evil ***The Rage ***Night Comes Down ***Sinner ***Freewheel Burning ***Night Crawler *Live in London **Metal Gods **A Touch of Evil **Bloodstained **Victim of Changes **One on One **Running Wild **The Ripper **Diamonds & Rust **Feed on Me **Burn in Hell **Home is Home **Breaking the Law **Desert Plains **Turbo Lover **Painkiller **Electric Eye **United **Living After Midnight **Hell Bent for Leather *Electric Eye **Music Videos ***Living After Midnight ***Breaking the Law ***Don't Go ***Heading Out to thee Highway ***Hot Rockin' ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Freewheel Burning ***Love Bites ***Locked In ***Turbo Lover ***Johnny B. Goode ***Painkiller ***A Touch of Evil **Live Dallas, Texas, 1986 ***Out in the Cold ***Locked In ***Heading Out to the Highway ***Breaking the Law ***Love Bites ***Some Heads Are Gonna Roll ***The Sentinel ***Private Property ***Desert Plains ***Rock You All Around the World ***The Hellion/Electric Eye ***Turbo Lover ***Freewheel Burning ***The Green Manalishi ***Parental Guidence ***Living After Midnight ***You've Got Another Thing Comin' ***Encores ****Hell Bent for Leather ****Metal Gods **BBC Performances ***Rocka Rolla ***Dreamer Deceiver ***Take on the World ***Evening Star ***Living After Midnight ***United *Rising in the East **Normal ***The Hellion ***Electric Eye ***Metal Gods ***Rising on the Wind ***The Ripper ***A Touch of Evil ***Judas Rising ***Revolution ***Hot Rockin' ***Breaking the Law ***I'm a Rocker ***Diamonds & Rust ***Worth Fighting For ***Deal with the Devil ***Beyond the Realms of Death ***Turbo Lover ***Hellrider ***Victim of Changes ***Exciter ***Painkiller ***Encores *Live Vengeance **Normal ***Encores 1 ***Encores 2 *Epitaph **Normal **Songs from Each Album Music Videos Members Current members *Ian Hill—bass guitar(1970–present) *Rob Halford—lead vocals(1973-1992; 2003–present) *Glenn Tipton—guitars, keyboards(1974–present) *Scott Travis—drums(1989–present) *Richie Faulkner—guitars(2011–present) Former Members *K. K. Downing—guitars(1970-2011) *Al Atkins—lead vocals(1970-1973) *John Ellis—drums(1970-1971) *Chris "Congo" Campbell—drums(1971-1973) *John Hinch—drums(1973-1975) *Alan Moore—drums(1971; 1975-1976) *Les Binks—drums(1977-1979) *Dave Holland—drums(1979-1989) *Tim "Ripper" Owens—lead vocals(1996-2003) References "Biography". Allmusic.com. Retrieved 13 February 2011. Jump up ^ Riddle, Tree. "Original Singer: Judas Priest Would’ve Sounded ‘More Like AC/DC’ If I’d Stayed in Band". Loudwire. Retrieved 27 March 2012. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Confirm UK Dates As Part of Epitaph World Tour". CaughtOffside. 28 February 2011. Retrieved 10 July 2011. Jump up ^ Glasgowvant (22 February 1999). "Glasgow SECC | Judas Priest Epitaph Tour 2011". Glasgowvant. Retrieved 10 July 2011. ^ Jump up to: a b "MTVNews.com: The Greatest Metal Bands Of All Time". Mtv.com. 9 March 2006. Retrieved 10 July 2011. ^ Jump up to: a b Cooper, Candy (1 July 2005). "The Judas Priest Trial: 15 Years Later". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 18 November 2006. ^ Jump up to: a b c Daniel Bukszpan (2003). "The Encyclopedia of Heavy Metal". Jump up ^ Roy Wilkinson (20 May 2010). "How Judas Priest invented heavy metal". The Guardian. Retrieved 2014-08-10. Jump up ^ "The Judas Priest History". Jugulator.net. Retrieved 2014-05-18. Jump up ^ "Former Judas Priest Singer Completing Work On Autobiography". Blabbermouth.net. 2004-07-02. Retrieved 2014-05-18. Jump up ^ "AL ATKINS EX-SINGER IN JUDAS PRIEST – JUDAS PRIEST 1969 -1973". Allanatkins.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk. 19 January 1973. Retrieved 7 November 2010. Jump up ^ "Early Judas Priest Guitarist Ernie Chataway Dies at 62". Loudwire.com. Retrieved 2014-05-18. Jump up ^ 1 Archived 15 September 2008 at the Wayback Machine Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Info Pages - Rocka Rolla". Thexquorum.com. Retrieved 2014-08-10. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Info Pages - Forging The Metal". Thexquorum.com. Retrieved 2014-04-18. Jump up ^ "Hotell Sentralt i Tønsberg - Quality Hotel Klubben". Nordicchoicehotels.no. Retrieved 2014-04-18. Jump up ^ "Newspaper cutting : Lydsjokk pa Klubben". Kkdowning.net. Retrieved 2014-04-19. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Behind The Music Remastered: Judas Priest". MTV. Retrieved 2014-05-18. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Tour Statistics - setlist.fm". Setlist.fm. Retrieved 10 January 2015. Jump up ^ https://vintagerock.wordpress.com/2013/06/13/judas-priest-newcastle-city-hall-october-1978/ Jump up ^ Daniels, Neil (2007). The story of Judas priest: Defenders of the faith. Omnibus Press. ISBN 9780857122391. Jump up ^ "Unleashed in the East > Overview'". AllMusic. Retrieved 23 April 2007. Jump up ^ "Screaming for Vengeance Info Page". Judas Priest Info Pages. Jump up ^ "Defenders of the Faith Info Page". Judas Priest Info Pages. Jump up ^ http://www.mikestockmusic.com/songDisplay.php?id=49 Jump up ^ http://www.mikestockmusic.com/songDisplay.php?id=48 Jump up ^ "kickedintheface.com". kickedintheface.com. Retrieved 2014-08-10. Jump up ^ "Q&A with Rob Halford > Overview'". Montreal Gazette. Retrieved 22 August 2009. ^ Jump up to: a b c d Moore, Timothy (November–December 1996). "Scientific Consensus and Expert Testimony: Lessons from the Judas Priest Trial". Skeptical Inquirer. Retrieved 18 November 2006. Jump up ^ Hicks, Bill; Lahr, John (2004). Love All the People: Letters, Lyrics, Routines. Constable & Robinson. ISBN 1-84119-878-1. Retrieved April 20, 2015. Jump up ^ "War of Words Info Page". Judas Priest Info Pages. Jump up ^ "Rob Halford Discusses Sexuality Publicly For The First Time". MTV News. 5 February 1998. Retrieved 24 May 2010. Jump up ^ "Interview with Rob Halford of Two". NY Rock. Retrieved 7 September 2012. ^ Jump up to: a b 2 Archived 3 July 2014 at the Wayback Machine ^ Jump up to: a b "Work on New Album Is 'Going Incredibly Well'". Blabbermouth.net. 12 September 2006. Retrieved 18 November 2006. Jump up ^ Saulnier, Jason (16 April 2011). "Rob Halford Interview, Judas Priest Singer talks Rare Recordings". Music Legends. Retrieved 3 May 2013. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Issues Warning About Ticket Prices". idiomag. 12 February 2009. Retrieved 13 February 2009. Jump up ^ "Message from Judas Priest after US Tour". Judaspriest.com. 24 August 2009. Retrieved 7 November 2010. Jump up ^ "Whitesnake tour announcement". Judaspriest.com. 13 August 2009. Retrieved 7 November 2010. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Grammy Nomination for Dissident Aggressor". Judaspriest.com. 4 December 2009. Retrieved 7 November 2010. Jump up ^ Reesman, Bryan (4 June 2010). "Rob Halford: Back To The Future". Attention Deficit Delirium. Retrieved 29 June 2010. Jump up ^ Reesman, Bryan (10 April 2010). "Judas Priest In "Toy Story 3"? Almost.". Attention Deficit Delirium. Retrieved 29 June 2010. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST Announces Farewell 'Epitaph' Tour – Dec. 7, 2010". Blabbermouth.net. 7 December 2010. Retrieved 8 December 2010. Jump up ^ "ROB HALFORD Doesn't Want Fans To Be Sad About JUDAS PRIEST's Upcoming Farewell Tour". Blabbermouth.net. 11 January 2011. Retrieved 13 January 2011. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST Working on New Material – Jan. 27, 2011". Blabbermouth.net. 27 January 2011. Retrieved 28 January 2011. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST: More Video Footage Of Los Angeles Press Conference – May 25, 2011". Roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved 3 October 2011. Jump up ^ "News – K.K. DOWNING retirement Press Release". JudasPriest.com. 20 April 2011. Retrieved 10 July 2011. ^ Jump up to: a b "JUDAS PRIEST Performs On 'American Idol' Finale; Video Available". Blabbermouth.net. 25 May 2011. Archived from the original on 29 May 2011. Retrieved 29 May 2011. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST To Release 'Single Cuts' In August". Blabbermouth.net. 7 June 2011. Archived from the original on 10 June 2011. Retrieved 11 June 2011. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST Singer Says '12 Or 14' Songs Have Been 'Completely Mapped Out' For Next Album". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 5 September 2011. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Hints at New Music for 2013". Billboard. 6 August 2012. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Announce New Compilation Album – Lars Ulrich, Ozzy Osbourne, Alice Cooper and more chose their favorite Priest songs for 'The Chosen Few'". Rolling Stone. 13 September 2011. Retrieved 13 September 2011. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST's Rob Halford, Richie Faulkner Talk Epitaph, 40th Anniversary – "It's Not The End of Touring; We Are Still Going To Be Going Out There"". Bravewords.com. Retrieved 14 June 2013. Jump up ^ "Official Judas Priest news: Christmas message". JudasPriest.com. 22 December 2013. Jump up ^ Beaumont-Thomas, Ben (14 January 2014). "The Simpsons apologise to Judas Priest for calling them 'death metal'". The Guardian. Retrieved 27 January 2014. Jump up ^ "Bart Simpson Apologizes for Calling Judas Priest 'Death Metal'". Rolling Stone. 13 January 2014. Retrieved 27 January 2014. Jump up ^ "Rob Halford: New Judas Priest Album Is ‘Finished’ and ‘F—ing Heavy’". Loudwire. 19 March 2014. Retrieved 19 March 2014. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Unveil New Track from Upcoming Album". Tapp Out Music. Retrieved 2014-05-18. Jump up ^ "Eddie Trunk Live (Trunk Nation) Judas Priest 5-5-14". YouTube. 5 May 2014. Retrieved 5 May 2014. Jump up ^ "JUDAS PRIEST TO ANNOUNCE TOUR DATES IN SUPPORT OF 'REDEEMER OF SOULS'". judaspriest.com. 20 May 2014. Retrieved 20 May 2014. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest announces 2014 Tour Dates, Barclays Center, Izod Center, Atlantic City, FFF Fest & more included". Brooklynvegan.com. 2014-06-27. Retrieved 2014-07-10. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest 2015 Redeemer of Souls Tour Schedule With Saxon". January 11, 2015. Retrieved March 29, 2015. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Tour Schedule". Retrieved March 29, 2015. Jump up ^ "Judas Priest Lands First Ever Top 10 Album In U.S. With 'Redeemer Of Souls'". Blabbermouth.net. 2014-07-16. Retrieved 2014-08-10. ^ Jump up to: a b Cope, Andrew Laurence. Black Sabbath and the Rise of Heavy Metal Music. Ashgate Publishing. ISBN 9781409493983. Jump up ^ "Hell Bent for Leather/Killing Machine Info Page". Judas Priest Info Pages. Jump up ^ Berelian, Essi. The Rough Guide to Heavy Metal. Rough Guides. p. 172. ISBN 1-84353-415-0. External links *Official website Videos *Audio Only Videos *Lyrics Videos *Music Videos *Live Performances *Interviews Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musician Category:Users that joined in 2009